New Generation
by Sim Dim
Summary: the new generation, my extremely fortunate friends +++FINISHED+++
1. A broken Circle

+++ CHAPTER ONE +++  
  
A group of thirteen girls sat together in a circle. Of course, girls isn't a good word considering how five of them are mutants. Or to-be mutants. This is a good time for a little description of our main characters. Of those girls, the five mutants are our protagonists. Victoria is patiently eating her lunch, she's the sensible one. Michelle is the impatient little girl who usually gets her way, she's currently drawing a picture of a sole flame. Stephanie is quiet, crazy and silly all at the same time. She isn't doing much, staring into space mooning over her sister's crush. Rachel is rather violent and sarcastic but doesn't like to be told so. And last of all, there's Christina. She's nice enough but takes jokes very s-l-o-w-l-y.  
  
"See ya," said Victoria to two of her friends who were heading to the library and to.  
  
Rachel and Christina walked off, leaving the other 11 girls to chat and gossip on.  
  
"Can you smell something?" asked Christina.  
  
"No. well, it smells like burning. Probably the kitchen."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Aaaah!" screamed Christina.  
  
Several nearby students crouched down and held their heads as if they had huge headache - which they did because of. Christina. Christina's scream.  
  
"What?" asked Rachel unaffected.  
  
"Your dress! Your tunic! It's on fire!"  
  
"Wha!?!?!?!?" yelled Rachel looking down to see that half her dress was consumed in flames.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Wolverine, we have a matter on our hands. I have just discovered two new mutants. However, they seem to be out of control; their powers came on rather suddenly," proclaimed Professor Xavier as soon as he came out of Cerebro.  
  
"On my way," said Wolverine getting up form the bean bag.  
  
"No," interrupted the Professor, "go with Nightcrawler. This is urgent. One of them is currently... on fire."  
  
Night Crawler swooped down from the ceiling, narrowly missing Wolverine's head.  
  
"But professor, I can't. I need to see the place," said Night Crawler in his German accent.  
  
"The professor will show you a photo," said Wolverine, frantically feeling if Night Crawler had wrecked his hair.  
  
The professor guided them into his little lab and brought a picture of Pymble Ladies' College up on the screen.  
  
"There," he said.  
  
There was a poof of blue smoke and the two mutants were gone. The Professor rubbed his temples. There was something about those two girls that he felt was odd and somehow wrong.  
  
***  
  
Rachel was jumping and skipping about, frantically trying to get the fire off her. Suddenly, an extremely strong light comes out of her hands and sparks the fire which disappears as soon as this happens but leaves the tunic rather fried.  
  
Christina stops screaming and calms down.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
***  
  
Michelle stared at her drawing. She binked a couple of times.  
  
Michelle didn't quite understand what was happening.  
  
A second ago, she was drawing a flame on her artbook. Then she blinked and the flame was gone. it seemed to fly away. A thought came to her. what if the flame actually went somewhere? Something must have happened to the flame.  
  
Michelle was starting to get scared round about now. She dropped her pencil (and her jaw) with a soft clatter.  
  
***  
  
Christina looked at a bewildered Rachel.  
  
"What happened?" she demanded again.  
  
"You happened!" replied Rachel. "Why ask me? How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Well- well you were the one who was on fire!"  
  
"Oh, and I suppose I carry a box of matches everywhere I go!"  
  
"Hope not," said a masculine voice.  
  
The girls turned around to see someone they recognised. but did they dare admit it?  
  
"You're mutants," he said simply and plainly, "and now is about time that you come see the professor." Wolverine touched his temples for a few seconds. He turned to the blue creature behind him.  
  
"There's another mutant on the grounds of this school."  
  
Night Crawler looked at him. "How do you know?"  
  
"The professor told me," replied Wolverine, tapping his temples and starting to walk away.  
  
Night Crawler shrugged and beckoned for the girls to follow, which they did, completely amazed.  
  
Michelle was still staring at her artbook when Wolverine, Night Crawler and the two girls crept up behind her. Night Crawler reached out a hand to touch Michelle's shoulder and with a poof of blue smoke, they all disappeared. 


	2. Surprise Surprise

+++ CHAPTER TWO +++  
  
"Michelle?" asked Rachel with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, me. Where are we? And what happened to my lunch?" replied Michelle.  
  
"So you're hungry," said Wolverine as he reached for the freezer door. "You want ice cream?"  
  
"Sure," replied Michelle.  
  
The professor was waiting for them when they entered the common room. Storm and Night Crawler were with him.  
  
"Welcome, new found mutants, to my school-"  
  
"For gifted children," finished Rachel in an extremely high pitched voice.  
  
Michelle cocked her head to side at Rachel and commented, "You're not gonna start dancing are you?"  
  
"No." was the reply, which came rather defiantly and was accompanied by narrowed eyes.  
  
"Ahem," said Wolverine.  
  
"Now, we need to clarify what your mutant powers are. Please relax yourselves and allow me to enter your mind," continued the Professor.  
  
After two minutes, Professor Xavier opened his eyes and let out a sigh.  
  
"What is it?" asked Night Crawler sensing that something wasn't quite right.  
  
"It's odd. I didn't understand what I was seeing."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that," said Rachel lightly. "Christina and Michelle have pretty demented minds so I shouldn't wonder if you can't understand it."  
  
"Does she ever shut up?" muttered Wolverine.  
  
"Hey!" said Rachel holding up a fist which seemed to glow and suddenly shot a beam of energy at Wolverine.  
  
"Aargh!" yelled Wolverine as he toppled over and fell into the bookshelf he was leaning on previously.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"You!"  
  
"Sorry! I didn't mean that! Honest!"  
  
"Argh, do I care?" replied Wolverine trying to get all the books off him while Night Crawler watched on with interest and the Professor studied Rachel's fists.  
  
"Rachel, you're inevitably strong. This doesn't seem very right." said Professor Xavier.  
  
"So I'm an alien now, am I?" asked Rachel, greatly afflicted by the comment.  
  
Michelle snorted. "Weren't you always?"  
  
"Alien wasn't quite the word I was looking for," said the Professor. "I was thinking something more along the line of a new generation. Let me explain. I don't think that you're fully mutant. Neither are your friends-"  
  
Michelle snorted again.  
  
"But that doesn't necessarily mean that it's bad. You are extremely strong and with you being partially something else that could bring in some other powers, yet to be discovered."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey! New students," exclaimed a girl with dark hair and a blonde streak on either side as she walked into the room.  
  
"Rogue!" said Michelle.  
  
"Iceman!" squealed Christina.  
  
Quite a few eyebrows were raised.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Rogue.  
  
"The tall one is Rachel, the short haired one is Christina and your admirer is Michelle."  
  
"Okay. what are their real names?"  
  
"Firefly, Sirene and Graffiti." (respectively) 


	3. The First Step, The First Test

+++ CHAPTER THREE +++  
  
"They seem rather rude," commented Wolverine to the Professor privately.  
  
"Hm. well, that's their true personality. "When I looked into their minds I made them feel like they've known us for a long time. So, they feel that they're familiar with us."  
  
"Do you do that often?" asked Wolverine with raised eyebrows.  
  
"No, they just seemed awfully shaken."  
  
Wolverine nodded. He didn't agree with the professor. Those girls weren't shaken; they were plain freaky. =D  
  
"Now, Logan, I shall be giving them lessons. They may have some trouble; I don't fully understand them yet. I shall appreciate it if you didn't scare them to death everyday."  
  
Wolverine growled.  
  
"Like that?"  
  
The professor shook his head sadly.  
  
***  
  
"Um. have you guys seen Michelle?" asked Victoria.  
  
"No. Who cares?" replied Stephanie.  
  
Jacqueline came up to them, "Hey, Christina and Rachel aren't in the library either. Did they go to the gym?"  
  
"No way, mats isn't today," replied Victoria.  
  
Jacqueline shrugged.  
  
"Maybe they dropped into a different world and got lost and will never come back," said Victoria cheerfully. =D ***  
  
[Judging from the amount of beating I'm gonna get from Rachel later, I think I'll make it less erm. offensive? Ok, back to the story.]  
  
"Ok, Michelle, please draw something harmless. maybe a book?" suggested the professor.  
  
"Ok!" said Michelle cheerfully as she sketched a plain book on her new art diary.  
  
"Now, concentrate on it and slowly make it come to life," said the professor.  
  
"Okay." said Michelle.  
  
Wham!  
  
A book flew out of nowhere, or actually out of Michelle's art diary and ricocheted off the walls. Suddenly more books came out until the room was a flurry.  
  
"Ouch!" yelled a muffled voice that could have been Rachel. "Fuck you, Squishy!"  
  
A few seconds later there was heavy thump as someone's backside hit the floor. Rachel's backside, presumably.  
  
"Squishy!" growled Rachel. I'll get you for this!"  
  
And she did. She raised a hand and spirals of pure energy flew from her fingertips. The blue lines weaved themselves in out and out of the flying books until they reached Michelle and started to choke her. Rachel's way of doing things.  
  
Michelle stuck out her tongue at Rachel through all the choking and hurriedly drew a Venus fly trap plant then made THAT come to life. Bad, bad. Unfortunately, the Venus fly trap decided that it didn't want to go for Rachel and instead attacked the professor. The professor shook his head and manipulated time to freeze.  
  
Michelle inspected her Venus fly trap.  
  
"You need art lessons," snapped Rachel.  
  
"Fuck off." Michelle is rather er. vain of her artworks.  
  
"No," said the professor. "Michelle, you do need art lessons, just not now. Rachel, you need to stop acting so rashly and-"  
  
Suddenly there was a piercing scream and the Professor clutched his head while Rachel and Michelle remained unaffected. The professor lost control of his time manipulation and everything came back to life again. Michelle quickly drew a net and threw it over everything. May I say that the net had a huge gaping whole in it? Which Mich didn't realise was there.  
  
Anyway, the girls rush out of the room to find Christina backing away from a tarantula.  
  
"Eww," commented Rachel. "That's big."  
  
"I know," breathed Christina. "It's at least twenty centimetres."  
  
"Actually, it's more than a metre," said Rachel.  
  
"Where?" shrieked Christina, looking around frantically.  
  
"There," replied Rachel with satisfaction as she pointed at Michelle's sketch pad.  
  
Then that something came out of Michelle's sketch pad and damn near scared Christina to death.  
  
"AHEM!" said the professor.  
  
"The first step is to learn how to control your powers. You must, I insist upon this, you must listen to me," said the Professor.  
  
This lecture came across rather heavy.  
  
"Okay, when do we start?"  
  
"We already did. With a test."  
  
"A test?"  
  
"Yes, the tarantula. By the way, you failed." 


	4. The Blame Issue

+++ CHAPTER FOUR +++  
  
[okay, this story is going nowhere, it's completely lame and I have no idea what is gonna happen next. Gimme some ideas!!!!]  
  
"Failed?" Michelle didn't take this well.  
  
She had never failed a test in her life. Well, maybe once or twice but hey, who cares if cat wasn't spelt kat?  
  
"That's not fair!" said Christina. "We weren't told what to study."  
  
"Study?" asked the professor. "You were supposed to use common sense."  
  
"And Christina was supposed to know how to use that?" snorted Rachel.  
  
"Exactly, I don-" started Christina. "Hey, wait! You! That was an insult!"  
  
"No, it wasn't! It was a statement of truth," replied Rachel.  
  
"ANYWAY!!! SHUT UP!!" cried Michelle.  
  
Matter put to rest.  
  
The professor was rather getting impatient with these girls. There was something wrong with them. No one acted like that to an adult much less a professor. Maybe they just need to be shaken up. Oh, god bless him when he had that thought.  
  
"Okay, girls, get these suits on and get into that chamber. This is a training session to see how well you maintain yourselves in fire fight. You come out when either you or the opponent dies," instructed Wolverine.  
  
"Who's the opponent?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Hemph, could be anyone as far as I'm concerned."  
  
"Well, awfully thanks," snapped Michelle as she grabbed a suit off Wolverine.  
  
"You're welcome," replied Wolverine, growling. "By the way, you're going in with two other people."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Wolverine pointed at a girl and a boy coming down the walkway.  
  
Rachel leaned forward and squinted at the girl.  
  
"Angeline?"  
  
"No, Rachel! I am Calculus."  
  
Rachel and Michelle both burst into laughter. What a name. [If Angeline ever reads this, it was all Rachel's idea, don't kill me!]  
  
Wolverine pressed a button and the soundproof and leak proof door slid open with an electronic hiss to reveal a completely white chamber inside.  
  
"What's that? I mean, what's in there?" asked Christina.  
  
"Ahem, that for you information is an anti-gravity chamber. However, from my calculations, there has been a gravity setting on it to equal that of the earth's so our virtual battle session shall be set on earth. From the gravity readings, we can pin point the exact location and it looks like we shall be entering into Mt. Kosciusko's peak; exactly 10 metres and 43 centres down from the peak. By multiplying the gravity of earth and the gravity of our setting, then dividing it by the height of the atmosphere readings, we are able to tell the exact temperature and height of our location," said Angeline without stopping for a single breath.  
  
Her eyes flipped over like a cash register for a second then she said, "The temperature is exactly 2.682 degrees celcius and we are 218 metres up from the fifth axis south of Mt Kosciusko's centre base which is exactly 126 degrees north latitude and 284 degrees east longitude."  
  
Christina clamped her mouth shut when she realised it was open and she chewed the inside of her mouth. Odd things which Christina does every now and then.  
  
[By the way, don't take any of what I wrote seriously. I don't even know how hight Mt Kosciusko is, god damnit.]  
  
"Angeline - I mean 'Calculus' haha! Can you tell us how annoyed we are by multiplying our facial muscles being used and the heat in the air around us?" asked Rachel.  
  
"No, RACHEL, you have to MULTIPLY the amount of facial muscles being used with the amount of facial muscles interacting with those moving and THEN you divide it by the heat around you and you will get a good estimate. Human emotions can never be calculated correctly," said Angeline. Her eyes flicked again. "From my calculations, Rachel - you range 46 on the Le Brant scale and Michelle - you range 92. Rachel's reading is moderately annoyed and Michelle's reading is basically cut-throat. Are you satisfied?"  
  
"Ya, whatever," said Michelle as pulled on her leather boots and started to walk into the field chamber, closely followed by every one else.  
  
The door slid shut behind them.  
  
"I think," said Rachel, "that if we kill each other then we can get out."  
  
Haha! Rachel the fearless was intimidated by the never ending white in the chamber.  
  
Then, out of nowhere or rather, out of white, swooped a woman/mutant who had pure white skin with blueish wispy hair that flowed to her feet and a dress that was about twice her height. But that didn't matter 'coz she flew. Everyone looked to Angeline. Her eyes flicked for a second then she reported, "She's telepathic, can read your minds and float in mid air which is what she's doing right now. She knows our every next move. This is hopeless! No strategy! How shall we win?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy. Get Michelle to fight. She doesn't have much of a brain in the first place so there's nothing to read and well, her strategy is punch and fire. Or actually..." Rachel suddenly frowned.  
  
"What?" asked Michelle.  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
"What problem? I'll just draw up a major dragon and it can go kill her. Dragons don't think you see. They think even less then me," said Michelle.  
  
"Yep. Major biggie. Or it would be if you had a freakin' art book, genius!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Rachel. Nothing can avoid pure energy, you're attack should be strong," said Angeline.  
  
The mutant opponent giggled.  
  
Rachel and Michelle both stopped dead in their tracks and looked up at the mutant.  
  
"Hey, I know that voice!" said Christina suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, Christina. It's BONNIE."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Bonnie swooped down and bashed Rachel on the head with a book, titled "Bringer of the East" by "David Bensignton".  
  
"Ouch!" exclaimed Rachel.  
  
Rachel shot up a fire spark but Bonnie simply swooped out of the way.  
  
Angeline sighed. "Do you ever listen?"  
  
"To you? No," replied Rachel honestly.  
  
"I told you, she' s telepathic! She knows what you're thinking of and what you're going to do."  
  
"How quick can she respond though? I know that if it was Christina up there, right now she'd be getting fried by my energy," said Rachel.  
  
"Well, unfortunately it's NOT Christina and we're wasting our time coz we can't blast her!"  
  
Rachel shrugged. Who said she had to give up?  
  
She raised her hands and randomly shot sparks in every direction - to no avail. It was useless.  
  
Meanwhile, Michelle was feeling mad. But besides that, she was experimenting. She drew a leaf in mid air and concentrating it, made the edges burn so that she could see what she was drawing. Cool! She didn't know that she could do that. Anyway, soon enough, she made the leaf real and she had a leaf in her hand! Not much use but anyway.  
  
Michelle drew a mini house and made it real and all the girls, oh and that poor little guy who has no idea what the girls are doing, all run into the house and lock the door.  
  
"At least we're covered. She can't hit us," said Rachel.  
  
Suddenly there came a thumping on the roof and a bit of hay fell down.  
  
"Squishy! SQUISHY!!! You made the roof out of HAY!!?!??!" yelled Rachel in an extremely high and squeaky voice.  
  
"Shh..... quiet, Rachel. The windows are made of ice," said Michelle as the windows cracked.  
  
"Y'know, we have a major survival issue on our hands..." started Rachel.  
  
"No, we have a major blame issue," retorted Michelle.  
  
"Blame issue?" asked Rachel with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And... who exactly are we blaming? And for what?"  
  
"We're blaming Sindy for making Bonnie so god damn strong and un-beatable!"  
  
[My pleasure, girls. =D Okay, I'm tired. Its around 4 am and I wanna get to bed. Good night. Yawn.] 


	5. Teamwork

[Sorry everybody! But my story writing brain has gone into hibernation and shan't be coming out for a long time. So, this is gonna be crap. It's awful.Besides, I've got so much History homework. BUT (!!!) my lyric writing brain is back!! Yes, about time too. If you wanna see any of my songs, go to fictionpress.com and search for a little sumbody called Sim Dim (yep, same pen name) and well if you don't find it. I'll put on a link at the end of this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go and see all my lyrics and review them! I beg you, the only person who's reviewed so far is Bonnie aka Psychic and she's just laughing at me. /.\]  
  
+++ CHAPTER FIVE +++  
  
The Bonnie floating in mid air giggled profusely.  
  
"Bonnie! SHUT UP!!!" yelled Michelle. She didn't like gigglers, much less ones that were going to kill you.  
  
Bonnie wagged her finger at Michelle, "That's Psychic for you. I'm no longer Bonnie. I am now Psychic. And guess what? I'm psychic!"  
  
Michelle wagged her finger at Bonnie. Her third finger, that is. No one knew how she managed to get any movement out of her third finger, but hey, she did. One of the mysteries of Michigan.  
  
Rachel turned to Angeline, "I thought you said that she was telepathic. You didn't say that she was psychic as well!"  
  
Angeline shrugged. "Multiple powers, but either way, we can't get her."  
  
Michelle started to dry a wall between Psychic and them but it didn't seem to be much use considering how she couldn't quite get the proportions right.  
  
An idea suddenly came to Angeline.  
  
"Michelle! Draw a row of sonic cannons and then we'll have Psychic! She can't bash up sonic cannons with a book."  
  
Psychic had stopped dead in her tracks. She realised that they had her. Big time.  
  
Michelle drew a simple "cannon" which was more like a cut in half tear drop with legs, while Bonnie was choking Christina who was screaming like mad. Unfortunately, her piercing scream affected the poor little boy and he started rolling on the floor. Michelle made multiple copies of the cannon and lined them up in a single row along the entire width of the chamber.  
  
"Okay," said Michelle with much gusto, "this is for all the giggling and book bashing, Bookworm Bonnie...or Pathetic Psychic!"  
  
Then she pressed the button.  
  
The sonic cannons started emitting whining sounds.  
  
"Is this normal?" questioned Rachel.  
  
"Yes, quite. It IS a SONIC cannon, remember? The sound breaks the ear drums of anything it is aimed at. Now that we have a load of them in a row, every square millimetre is covered, Psychic has no where to run. As soon as the higher pitch of the whine reaches Psychic's ears, her ear drums will start reacting because the whine is-"  
  
"Yeah, we got that," cut in Rachel.  
  
The "reaction" started in two seconds and as soon as Bonnie had fallen to her knees, Rachel shot a steady stream of heated energy in her direction.  
  
In another two seconds, Bonnie was dead meat. Her hair was fried and even more wispy than before, her giggles were no more and her book...well, let's just say that she would need to go get another copy and no doubt pay the library a few bucks.  
  
The metallic door slid open and the girls (and the little boy) stepped out.  
  
"Well done," said the professor, "But you're not quite good enough."  
  
Michelle cracked a few knuckles. "We made her mincemeat!"  
  
"Ahem," said the professor. "You do realise that teamwork at times like these are pretty important."  
  
"Teamwork?" asked Rachel. "We were a team. we did pretty well."  
  
Angeline worked it out first, "Um. little boy, what's your mutant power?"  
  
"I can stop time," said the little boy.  
  
All the girls' jaws practically fell to the floor with a clank after that.  
  
Michelle, naturally and understandably, was mad. "YOU DIDN"T TELL US!!! ALL THAT TIME!!!"  
  
"Now, Graffiti, I'm sure he was simply scared. Please understand, he doesn't see a witch like being everyday. But if you had all co-operated and included little Maro then the job would have been so much easier."  
  
"Teamwork," muttered Michelle.  
  
***  
  
"Perfect," muttered Psychic (the real one).  
  
Magneto walked up to her, "You have found someone to use?"  
  
"Yes," replied Psychic. "These are new mutants but they are like me. We are different. But I shan't be able to fight against them."  
  
"Why not?" asked Magneto. "As I said, we are different. Our powers don't affect each other."  
  
Magneto nodded, not caring about this. After all, evil villains can't pay attention to tiny details such as this all the time, could they?  
  
[hahaha!!!!! Finally done. Took me ages and this chap was so useless. I need a new storyline. SOMEONE SUGGEST SOMETHING!!!! Please? The link to my lyrics/poems is: please please visit and review!] 


	6. Idiot

[Hey, in this chapter Rachel is quite furious (with me) and Viccy and Steph finally come into the story. Enjoy!]  
  
"Fuck off Squish Squash!" yelled Rachel. Squish Squash? We're the hell did I get that from?  
  
"Well, aren't we touchy today?" said Michelle.  
  
Rachel glared. "We? We? In case you haven't noticed, there is NO ONE here!"  
  
"Fine - if you're gonna take everything so seriously," replied Michelle with a pout.  
  
"Sh..." said Christina who was staring at Iceman. Who was staring at Rogue, of course.  
  
Wolverine stomped over from the pilot's area at the front of the jet.  
  
"Keep it down, you lot," he growled.  
  
Rachel glared at him.  
  
Wolverine raised an eyebrow, "Aren't we touchy today?"  
  
Rachel glared even harder.  
  
"Ok, what's with the anger issue?" asked Wolverine.  
  
Rachel spat, earning a few frowns from everyone around her. Michelle started to back away while Christina was still staring at Iceman, oblivious to everything that was going on.  
  
"Anger issue... angry with Sindy!"  
  
"Who's Sindy?"  
  
"Dumb girl who I just happen to know," replied Rachel.  
  
Oh, well. *shrugs*  
  
Wolverine sighed, "Kids."  
  
Rachel, Christina, Michelle, Rogue, Iceman, Night Crawler and Wolverine were in the jet flying over the mountains. Professor Xavier had spotted some mutant activity - two new mutants. But only one of them had been using their powers.  
  
The professor had wanted them to rush over immediately because the mutants were in a highly populated area - the shopping centre. Well, the cinema to be more exact. So they would get first hand experience in meeting newly found mutants, not too unlike themselves. They all donned casual clothes and Night Crawler teleported all of them to the back of Cinema 6.  
  
Poof!  
  
They all stood where they were for a while, trying to make their eyes adjust. After all, it was rather dark.  
  
"Stephanie?" whispered Christina with knit eyebrows.  
  
A girl sitting in the second last row turned around to face Christina.  
  
"Hello Christina! I didn't see you come in!" said Stephanie.  
  
"Hehe... nobody did. Watchin' a movie on your own, eh?"  
  
"No. I'm here with Viccy but I have no idea where she is. She was here just a while ago!"  
  
A voice piped out of nowhere.  
  
"Stop playing dumb, Steph. I'm right here."  
  
Stephanie almost jumped out of her seat. "Where?" she frantically whispered.  
  
"Teh. Right here! Next to you. Duh."  
  
Stephanie stretched out a hand to feel next to her.  
  
"Hey. You're gonn- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!"  
  
There were loud mutters of "What's going on with the girls up the back?"  
  
"Victoria! Are you alright?" whispered Stephanie.  
  
Victoria seemed to materialise into thin air with Mystique choking her.  
  
"N-no!" choked Victoria. Or what sounded like Victoria anyway.  
  
"Hey!" growled Wolverine, quite taken by surprise.  
  
People from lower rows were starting to come up to see what the hell was going on. However, as soon as they saw Mystique (or a faint blue figure) they all screamed and ran away, leaving an empty cinema. Perfect battle scene, eh?  
  
BTW, as one of the peoples was running out of the cinema, he tripped over a main switch which turned off the movie and made the screen completely blue, casting a strong light on our heroes. Hehe... Unfortunately, Rachel is still really angry and starts firing her fusion energy everywhere killing lots of chairs. That cinema had better have a good insurance.  
  
This seems to be the signal for everyone to start fighting so.  
  
SNIKT. Wolverine's claws come out.  
  
CLICK. (Mystique clicks her fingers and a lot of magneto's ppl come out to fight)  
  
Rogue's gloves come off and Iceman stands straight, ready to throw a lot of ice at any time.  
  
Night Crawler twitches his tail ready to take off and go whipping about anytime.  
  
Michelle stretches out a hand and settles herself into a fighting stance.  
  
Rachel just keeps on firing her magic all over the place, hitting Toad square in the head.  
  
[Okay, so what if some of the characters come back to life. Thing is, I've never seen the first movie. :P By the way, some of these characters are from the cartoon]  
  
Steph immediately barricades herself behind the exit door.  
  
Victoria having become invisible and nothing again in all the excitement has slipped out of Mystique's grasp and well. is nowhere to be seen.  
  
I think I need to explain exactly what Victoria's power is.  
  
She can become "nothing", meaning that she is ghostly transparent and not really there so you can't attack her with punches or anything. It's like she a ghost, basically.. Thump thump thump. Oh there you are.  
  
Quite useful, eh? But mostly defensive. It's a good thing that Victoria can kick. And bite.  
  
Everyone is standing there in a freeze frame while one team waits for the other to make a move... who's gonna go first?  
  
[ok, wait for the next chap. I named this chapter idiot coz I mainly feel like an idiot right now. Soz, Rachel for what I sed this morning. Today's Tuesday, by the way.] 


	7. Battle of de Powers

[This is a complete battle scene chapter. Going for a long time and with an absolutely awful ending.]  
  
+++ CHAPTER SEVEN +++  
  
"Everyone is standing there in a freeze frame while one team waits for the other to make a move.... who's gonna go first?"  
  
Of course, it's Rachel - though she doesn't realise it. She's still mad at me.  
  
Anyway, she fires at Bang Bang (accidentally) and Bang Bang goes mad and goes bang bang.  
  
So.. bang bang! Huge explosions start going off inside the cinema. Quite a few hit the screen which is still holding - just.  
  
Quicksilver (Magneto's) does his quick speed thingy and appears behind Rogue, taps her on the shoulder and throws a punch at her. All with hyper speed.  
  
Rogue is knocked over but just as she is falling, she throws out an arm and hits Quicksilver smack in the face. First he stumbles coz of slap, then he falls down from his power draining.  
  
Michelle is currently suspending 9 knives (in mid air) which she has just drawn and is taking them one by one and throwing them.  
  
One cuts Mystique's hair off, another gets destroyed by one of Bang Bang's bangs, the third one goes off into space as Quicksilver is falling, number four spikes Toad's tongue, number five bounces off Wolverine' s claws (ok, so she needs to work on her aim) and the rest hit chairs.  
  
Michelle shrugs and draws up a spear then starts on her hunting, ready to spike anyone.  
  
Wolverine suddenly charges at Mystique who does her amazing gymnasto flip backwards until she gets pushed up to the wall and Wolverine manages to cut her quite a few times, blue blood dribbling out.  
  
Iceman holds up a hand and sends ice shards straight into Bang Bang who manages to melt half of them with her mini explosions but gets majorly cut by the rest.  
  
Rogue is using Quicksilver's speed and knocking everyone over as she runs past them, knocking Mystique to her knees while Wolverine pretty much finishes her off. Mystique flees but calls in more mutants to fight.  
  
And in come a load more... who I shall not bother making names for. There's #1-10, k?  
  
Michelle roars some kind of war rage thing and draws a flame instead and starts chucking them all over the place with her new fire proof gloves. Hehe.  
  
Victoria meanwhile, has decided to help the X-men (and her so called friends in the fight). She becomes "nothing", comes up to someone and suddenly goes back to her solid form two seconds before kicking them in the face - much to her delight.  
  
An Earthquake guy (I have no idea what he's called) creates an earthquake (did I mention that he's deprived from the cartoon?) and knocks the whole cinema off balance.  
  
Christina starts screaming like mad, making all the X-men go off balance and clutch their heads in pain. But.... Michelle, Rachel, Victoria and Steph who is still hiding aren't affected at all.  
  
Michelle cracks a few knuckles and starts thumping Christina on the head, making her continue to yell and scream. Rachel comes to her senses from being mad mad mad and starts firing her energy at the mutants. #1 & #2 get finished off by her.  
  
And Victoria kicks #3 to death..... hahahah.  
  
And Christina just keeps on screaming making everyone clutch their heads, Michelle still hasn't stopped killing Christina - which turns out as a good thing or Christina would have stopped screaming.  
  
Eventually, a figure comes out of the darkness (behind the curtains) , followed by two who are floating in mid air.  
  
The figure steps into the light and reveals himself as Pyro, hahaha.  
  
Pyro looks around him and says to the fallen Magneto mutants, "What is wrong with you all?"  
  
As you all know, Michelle is crazy about Pyro and at this moment, stops killing Christina. Thank god coz Christina continues to scream making Pyro get a major headache. The two figures who had been behind Pyro were Psychic and someone else....  
  
Psychic's dark hair started flying about as she swooped up and down, whacking people with her book as she went along.  
  
Pyro started throwing fire around as soon as he recovered from the headache and Christina.  
  
Let's concentrate on Pyro, shall we?  
  
Pyro turns to face Michelle and his eye sparkle a firey red before fire flares up right into Michigan's face. Michelle raises her fire proof gloves (of course she'd forgotten that it was fireproof) and protected her face. Damn.  
  
Wolverine stepped up and growled at Pyro in his growlish way, "Boy, you know you're not gonna survive long there."  
  
"Back away, Wolverine. You're not fire proof." Pyro glanced at Michelle who was unaffected by his fire. (BTW, he doesn't know about the gloves. Obviously.)  
  
Suddenly, somebody's arm wacked Pyro on the head and Victoria's shape appeared behind him.  
  
"Hah! I got Pyro! I got Pyro! Nah-nah-na-nah-na!"  
  
Michelle chucked another fireball at Victoria. Victoria ducked, not having enough reaction time to nothing-ise herself.  
  
Psychic and the other figure suddenly came into the light and nodded to each other before swooping/flying off and attacking everyone. Funny thing, they weren't using their powers.  
  
Wolverine stuck up his claws (his third one mainly) at the passing figure and caught her dress tail, ripping it and trapping her on the metal claw.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
The girl smiled innocently. "Who me? I'm Blizzard." She smiled again.  
  
"Her specialty is snowstorms," said Psychic, nodding happily to herself.  
  
A sudden gust of snow and wind pours itself into the cinema. Iceman doesn't seem affected too much, no wonder why but Rogue immediately falls and hugs herself in the cold. Heh heh. (I'm Blizzard) and Wolverine starts shaking in the cold.  
  
But all my friends ain't affected. So Mich continues to chuck daggers everywhere, and one almost lands on Blizzard but she swoops out of the way (hooray for Blizzard! =D)  
  
Iceman suddenly encloses Blizzard in a block of ice and she's basically frozen (waaah!) But! But, she throws out a blizzard coz she knows that she's gonna get frozen so she might as well do something at the last second.  
  
A really strong blizzard.  
  
How much damage did it do?  
  
[hahahaha!!!!!] 


	8. Winner and Loser

[Hello. Back again. See what happens, eh?]  
  
+++ CHAPTER EIGHT +++  
  
"A really strong blizzard.  
  
How much damage did it do?"  
  
The scene right now is a complete muddle; all of Xavier's mutants are standing there, not sure what to do. Psychic is floating in mid air staring at the frozen mutant under her. The frozen mutant is Blizzard of course.  
  
There's just one thing... everyone is FROZEN. By the blizzard, of course.  
  
Then a door opens. And out steps a little girl called Stephanie. She licks her lips and looks at the freezer that she has walked into.  
  
"Maybe I came out the wrong door..." she mused.  
  
Then she noticed that one mutant, floating around, wasn't frozen. Psychic would notice her soon... she went back behind her door and stayed there for while longer than what was really necessary.  
  
"Great," said Bonnie as she threw her arms up. "They're frozen."  
  
She surveyed the scene below her and giggled as she realised what had happened.  
  
While Iceman was encasing Blizzard, she had thrown a snowstorm and well. that had knocked Iceman's hand off balance. So he had thrown ice everywhere. Literally. The only part he'd missed was mid air.  
  
Hah!  
  
Ok, here comes the explanation. In case you haven't already realised, the "New Generation" mutants are quite special. The new generation mutants are: Bonnie, Sindy (Blizzard), Rachel, Michelle, Christina, Stephanie and Victoria.  
  
They have extra strong powers but the thing is their powers won't affect each other. So. Bonnie's psychic-ness won't affect them, Sindy's snow won't feeze them and Rachel's power thingies won't zap them.  
  
BUT... when Michelle makes her drawings real, those things (example, daggers) can be used to kill. Coz the daggers aren't magic. They're solid. See?  
  
Victoria turns into nothing. So they can't see her. But they can feel her 'coz that's the only part of her powers which affects them.  
  
Finally, Stephanie's power doesn't even touch mutants. You'll find out Stephanie's power later...  
  
***  
  
"You're back," said Magneto as Bonnie entered the room hauling a lot of somethings behind her back. LoL, Santa Clause and his bag of goodies.  
  
"Yep. I'm back. With out prisoners," she said opening her bag.  
  
Inside were a lot of frozen mutants.  
  
Magneto looked inside.  
  
"Some of those are our mutants," he said pointing at Pyro and Sindy.  
  
"I know that! But they were ALL frozen at the same time so here they are."  
  
"Ok, good job Psychic. Now, let's melt them."  
  
"Melt? We want to keep them."  
  
"Thaw, ok?!" said Magneto with a scowl.  
  
Bonnie smiled, satisfied. Perfectionist.  
  
A while later, Magneto surveyed the mutants floating in hydro pump cabinets in front of him. He smiled smugly.  
  
Who was stronger now, Xavier? I'm going to crush you. You know it.  
  
Hah! Hah! Hah! (Imagine that in an evil way.)  
  
Bonnie and Sindy walked up behind Magneto.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" they asked - specifically Bonnie.  
  
Magneto clasped his hands.  
  
"Now we activate the machine."  
  
"The machine?" asked Bonnie.  
  
Sindy nodded. "Yeah, the high-tec, multi million dollar, mind controlling machine."  
  
Bonnie giggled. "Mind controlling? Cool."  
  
Mystique pressed a switch.  
  
"Activation time 1220."  
  
[Ok, sorry about the extremely short chap but I can't be bothered to type more. I gotta go do some maths...] 


	9. Problems

[This story is getting more hopeless by the minute...]  
  
+++ CHAPTER NINE +++  
  
"We seem to have a problem," announced Mystique.  
  
Magneto turned around. "What now?"  
  
"Some of them are mind-control proof."  
  
"Say what?" asked Bonnie, coming around the corner.  
  
"The geniactic machine isn't that good, eh?" commented Sindy smiling her crooked smile (hmm... which I knew how to smile like that). But meanwhile, I write the story, I can make up my abilities. ;)  
  
The machine gave a whir and the green light started flashing.  
  
"Aah. .." said Bonnie. "The new generation won't take it. The old one will!"  
  
Magneto opened up a capsule, "We'll know soon enough."  
  
***  
  
Wolverine crashed through the doors and yelled out loud, "Danger is here!"  
  
Storm came rushing down the stairs quite undaunted, "Logan, that is no way to deal with danger! Remain calm."  
  
Cyclops walked out of the kitchen followed by Siren and Jubilee.  
  
"What is the matter?" asked Professor Xavier, also entering the room.  
  
"That new enemy. Is here," said Wolverine. Of course, it wasn't the real Wolverine. The real Wolverine was completely overpowered by the mind control machine. Wolverine's mind wanted to warn the X Men but obviously his mouth didn't. Oh well, never mind that.  
  
Xavier touched his temples before unleashing a magnificent (whatever made me use that word) power. Wolverine screamed (sorry Vick) and fell to the ground, gasping for breath. He turned unconscious soon after and was put to bed by Storm and Xavier.  
  
"We need to know what is going on," said Xavier. "Now."  
  
***  
  
"Hmm," said Bonnie licking her dry lips. "We've underestimated them. I guess Xavier is stronger than we thought. Well, he knows now. We'll have to attack. Immediately."  
  
Sindy frowned. "We don't quite have that much power. Night Crawler is strong. But is he strong enough?"  
  
Night Crawler crept up behind her. "Stronger than you need," he whispered.  
  
***  
  
"They have all the younger ones. They probably have the new mutants who were in the cinema as well," said Storm.  
  
"No," sighed Xavier, taking off the Cerebros helmet. "There is one more. She seems to be scared. Very scared. And she is still in that cinema."  
  
Xavier turned to Storm.  
  
"Care to take a little detour?"  
  
Storm shrugged and whisked out of the mansion.  
  
At the same time something whisked INTO the mansion.  
  
"Professor," whispered Night Crawler in his German accent.  
  
The professor did not move.  
  
"Come quietly, Kurt. You can fight it. Or I'll have to fight it for you," said Professor Xavier.  
  
Night Crawler chuckled.  
  
"You can twy!"  
  
[Not a spelling mistake, thank you very much]  
  
The professor flicked his wheelchair around and ducked the tail which had been swished his way.  
  
"Scott!" he called.  
  
Night Crawler snickered.  
  
"Too late, prof," he said as he whipped his tail around the professor's neck and dragged him off the wheelchair.  
  
Scott ran down the stair case to see Night Crawler give him a little smile and a wave before teleporting away.  
  
Scott swore. A lot.  
  
"Everyone!" he yelled. "Come down now!"  
  
And down came all the students of Professor Xavier's school for gifted children.  
  
***  
  
Thump.  
  
"STOP THAT! IT'S GIVING ME A FUCKIN HEADACHE!" yelled Michelle.  
  
Rachel turned around, "Oh is it? I'm sure that you wouldn't have one if WE WERE OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"OH YEAH? WELL YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" yelled back Michelle.  
  
Victoria and Christina retreated to the corner of their prison cell.  
  
Rachel stopped kicking the metal door and sat down with another thump. They were all thinking the same thing.  
  
"What are they gonna do to us?"  
  
"Dong!" said Michelle, "They're gonna kill us!"  
  
Someone chuckled.  
  
"No, not really," said Sindy with a vampir-ish smile that went well with the completely white face.  
  
"Sindy!" yelled Michelle. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Snort.  
  
"I'm the enemy, you thing," said Sindy, backing away from Michelle.  
  
Victoria looked shocked.  
  
Rachel raised an eyebrow and threw a jet of her fusion energy at Sindy. Useless. The stream simply smacked into Sindy but nothing happened to her.  
  
Sindy waggled a finger at Rachel, "Your powers don't affect me and in any case, I am a sim."  
  
Sindy seemed to rethink her words.  
  
"I meant this image of me is a sim," she smiled. "The real me is connected to a computer just so that I can talk - and jeer - at all you nigels. She smiled again, showing all of her teeth.  
  
Rachel opened her mouth then thought the better of it and blew a raspberry instead. Michelle was more direct and swore at Sindy.  
  
Hehe.  
  
"Now now, Michelle. We must keep our manners."  
  
Sindy frowned again.  
  
"Or we must learn in time."  
  
"Sindy, get on with it," said Victoria getting up from her spot.  
  
Sindy sniffed. "I just came to inform you that you're stuck. You can't get out!" Sindy jiggled on the spot for a few seconds before she simmed (is there a word like that?) away.  
  
[The Macquarie Dictionary of unused terms - simmed; verb; past tense : to flicker and disappear with relevance to the manner of television interference] neat.  
  
Oh well. If I can't use existing words then I'll use ones that don't exist.  
  
After Sindy left, Rachel said knowingly, "We're stuck."  
  
"Duh!"  
  
Victoria looked around.  
  
"Guys, where's Stephanie?"  
  
***  
  
"Victoria?" said Stephanie quietly when she finally came out of the store room.  
  
A gloved hand stretched out. "Here," said the owner.  
  
"Thanks," said Steph as she pulled herself out. "What happened?" she asked as she brushed all the dust off herself.  
  
"Something," growled a voice.  
  
Stephanie froze.  
  
She looked up - and immediately withdrew her hand.  
  
"Y-you're not Victoria!" gasped Stephanie.  
  
["You don't say!" said Michelle. "Victoria doesn't wear gloves!"]  
  
[hello hello. Hafta get to RS lesson so bye bye!] 


	10. Everyone Shut Up

[Hello everyone. The RS teacher is late so I'm at it again. Wonder what's gonna happen next?]  
  
+++ CHAPTER TEN +++  
  
Michelle drew her tenth chainsaw.  
  
Rachel took the liberty of trying it out on the too solid door. Pity...It didn't work. XD  
  
"Um-" started Victoria.  
  
"Maybe if I make it just a LITTLE bit stronger," interrupted Michelle.  
  
"People-" said Victoria.  
  
"No dumbo. That won't work," replied Rachel (to Michelle).  
  
"Please-" tried Victoria again.  
  
"You called a dumbo?" asked Michelle looking at Rachel over the top of her glasses.  
  
"No-h, I called you a bimbo too," jeered Rachel.  
  
"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Victoria.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You don't have to yell," said Rachel. "We would have heard you just fine."  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever," said Victoria. "Anyway, you guys are so dumb."  
  
This wasn't taken so well.  
  
"Did you just call me dumb?" asked Rachel in a malicious voice.  
  
"Ya, I did. Now, what I was TRYING to say was - I can turn into nothing. Therefore I can go through these walls and find the freakin' key," said Victoria. Very slowly, just to be sure that everyone got what she was trying to say.  
  
"Oh y-e-a-h," said Michelle after several minutes of concentrated consideration.  
  
Wow. Revelation.  
  
[I can just imagine Michelle giving me the finger...hehe]  
  
"Ok, well get on with it," said Rachel obviously upset that she hadn't thought of it.  
  
Victoria shrugged and turned into a gellish substance that was almost invisible. The substance waved cheerily and walked right through the wall like jelly.  
  
[mmm. jello. Yummy]  
  
Anyway, Victoria found a room and opened the door by a crack. It could have been a little gust of wind that had simply flitted the door open. Only, they were indoors and wind doesn't usually blow through walls. Unlike Victoria.  
  
Bonnie immediately turned around but Victoria and jumped behind (or through) the door.  
  
"I know you're here," said Bonnie. "I can read your thoughts!" Bonnie started giggling like mad as the gellish substance turned absolutely red.  
  
"You're thinking about that cute guy in church!"  
  
[forgive me Vicky, I don't even know if you go to church]  
  
Victoria stepped through the door right in front of Bonnie and un-nothinged herself.  
  
"Hello Bonnie," she said as calmLY as possible. Which wasn't very calm considering how Bonnie's streaky white hair was flying around like some witch out of a fairy tale.  
  
"Oh dear Vicky, are you scared?" asked Bonnie in a completely mocking voice.  
  
"No, n-not really..."  
  
Snort.  
  
"Aaaaaargh!" yelled someone behind Bonnie. She started and was slashed in the back by a very angry Wolverine.  
  
Bonnie let out a startled gasp before falling as Wolverine removed his claws from her back.  
  
"Ew," commented Victoria at the sight of Wolverine's blood covered claws.  
  
"Get over it kid," growled Wolverine as he wiped his claws on Bonnie's dress.  
  
Victoria walked over to Bonnie and removed a tiny key from her neck.  
  
"We'll be needing this," Victoria informed Wolverine as she wrapped a fist around the key.  
  
Victoria flipped the little window and said, "Hey people, I have the key."  
  
"Good," growled Rachel.  
  
"UNLOCK THE FUCKING THING!" yelled Michelle. Her throat was sore; assumably from yelling.  
  
"Ok ok, calm down."  
  
Everyone filed out (after Victoria had unlocked the door). Rachel looked pissed. Michelle looked even more so. And Christina... Christina had an odd expression on her face like... like... like she was thinking! That wasn't possible, was it?  
  
After three minutes of walking around the evil villain base Christina decided to open her mouth.  
  
"Um... what happened to Stephanie?"  
  
Victoria frowned.  
  
"I asked that quite a while ago... and nobody answered..."  
  
Wolverine turned around to the kids.  
  
"Storm went off to look for the kid. She was still in the cinema."  
  
Rachel started laughing.  
  
Michelle gave a menacing smile.  
  
Victoria looked distressed.  
  
Then they all turned to Christina.  
  
"What? Oh wait, Stephanie is still in the cinema? Hahaha!"  
  
[soz, I just HAD to put that in! it was lame, but yeah anyway]  
  
[In case you don't know, Christina is extra slow with jokes. And she won't review my story! I hate her!]  
  
***  
  
"Rogue and Bobby are still with Magneto then," observed Cyclops/Scott.  
  
"No, not really!" yelled a voice and in crashed Bobby.  
  
He instantly threw a stream of ice at Cyclops, freezing him. Cyclops didn't look extremely attractive with white hair. Oh well...  
  
Kitty ran for it, leaping through the wall and landing in the living room. Only to find Rogue waiting for her on the other side.  
  
"Time for bed, kitty kitty," jeered Rogue before reaching out an ungloved hand to touch Shadowcat on the forehead.  
  
***  
  
"Ah, good work Night Crawler," said Magneto.  
  
Night Crawler bowed and backed away leaving Professor Xavier to Magneto and Mystique.  
  
Magneto steepled his fingers and laughed at Professor X who was tied in chains. Metal chains which Magneto would have no trouble controlling.  
  
Xavier didn't dare make a single move.  
  
But Wolverine and the new mutants were in the cell behind them. And Wolverine had a plan...  
  
[Hello! I still have no idea what that plan is gonna be though] 


	11. The Art of Butt kicking

[Hey ppl. Please review, how come no one ever reviews? I've just had an idea for the story so I'm write write writin'...]  
  
+++ CHAPTER ELEVEN +++  
  
"Ok, kids you're gonna have to follow those directions. Carefully," said Wolverine to our little friends after giving them vague instructions.  
  
They all nodded mutely.  
  
It was good to see that they took the claws seriously.  
  
Victoria turned into her gellish state and touched Wolverine's hand. He turned into nothing as well..  
  
[Oh! A sweet moment! Awsh. sorry, Vicks, he's married.]  
  
Through the cell walls they went and appeared on the other side. They were behind Xavier.  
  
Magneto, oblivious of the entrance continued to threaten Xavier.  
  
Wolverine wasn't too happy about that.  
  
He dragged Victoria across the room behind Magneto and let go of her hand. Xavier blinked a couple of times at the appearance of Logan behind Magneto but was smart enough to not give him away.  
  
Unfortunately, Magneto felt that a presence containing "metal" was behind him. He ducked just as Wolverine's claws whisked out.  
  
Wolverine growled and prepared to slash again but the metallic claws were suddenly lifted into the air.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
painful.  
  
Imagine being lifted in the air by your knuckles. Or things protruding out of your knuckles. Ouch.  
  
Sindy stood up from her position in the corner.  
  
"Hi Sindy!" said Victoria. At the same time giving away her existence. D'oh!  
  
"Hey Vick. Hey listen, have you seen anyone around?"  
  
"Nope," replied Victoria.  
  
Sindy frowned.  
  
"Hey Magneto, Bonnie is dead."  
  
Magneto dropped Wolverine.  
  
"Fantastic. She's dead," said Magneto rather cynically.  
  
Suddenly a chainsaw poked through the door and a head poked in through the hole.  
  
"Hey everyone!" greeted Michelle with a cheery smile.  
  
Victoria walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
[something's wrong, don't you think?] [Rachel, shuddup.]  
  
A hatch dropped from the ceiling and Mystique backflipped into the room.  
  
Hey join the party!  
  
Michelle chucked the chainsaw at Mystique.  
  
Unfortunately, the chainsaw was too heavy and it landed on her foot instead.  
  
Rachel started laughing at Michelle at the same time throwing her fusion power at Magneto, completely surrounding him.  
  
Sindy shrugged and chucked a few snow storms at Mystique, a few ice daggers piercing her heart. Then she disappeared in a flurry of snow. Bye bye Blizzard! See you in the sequel!  
  
SO here is Magneto completely alone.  
  
Until Rogue, Iceman and Pyro all come in.  
  
Flurry of fights as Pyro attempts to set Rachel on fire and Michelle looks forlorn, not knowing whether to help Rachel or Pyro.  
  
Michelle frowned. What was there to consider?  
  
She drew a dozen daggers in the mid air and made them become real, solid things. Then she chucked these with her new found precision and nailed Rachel to the wall.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Rachel.  
  
She couldn't get out of her uncomfortable position. And she couldn't aim her fingertips to melt the daggers. Such a pity.  
  
But she could continue to shoot fusion energy of course...  
  
Rogue was trying to catch an invisible Victoria when something hit her in the back. Something that was purple and coming from Rachel's fingertips. She fell face first onto the ground.  
  
Victoria bent down to the unconscious Rogue and reached out a hand to a silver dot on her forehead. Victoria gasped and ran out of the room.  
  
Michelle moved on to attack Wolverine. She flicked a dagger into Wolverine's back. A dribble of blood came trickling down. Wolverine roared in pain and turned around.  
  
His eyes flashed at Michelle before swiftly punching her on the bridge of her nose. One unconscious Graffiti.  
  
Iceman made sure she stayed down by freezing her wrists to the ground. It'd take a while to melt.  
  
"Hey get me outta these!" yelled Rachel.  
  
***  
  
Victoria raced into the room where Bonnie lay. She avoided the body and ran to the machine behind the corpse instead. Picking up a antidote and shotgun, she ran out of the room and back to the battle scene.  
  
***  
  
By the time, Victoria was back she saw Pyro and Magneto standing and looking onto a line of X mutants hanging by chains. Victoria turned into her nothing state and started to carefully move around the room.  
  
Everyone on Xavier's side which was: Rachel, Wolverine, Christina and Michelle were all chained up. And hanging. Oh, only Rachel wasn't hanging. She was still nailed to the wall.  
  
"Let me out of these stupid things right now!" yelled Rachel, trying to get at the daggers.  
  
Magneto shot a cold look at her direction and all the daggers dug themselves deeper into the wall.  
  
Looks like Rachel needs a new tunic and shirt...  
  
Victoria crept up behind Magneto and aimed the shotgun, loaded with antidote, at the silver little dot on the silver dot on Rogue's forehead.  
  
Rogue immediately awoke, gasped a little and the silver dot combusted.  
  
Lucky for her, Pyro and Magneto were busy discussing what they should do with the prisoners so they didn't hear her.  
  
Victoria held a finger to her lips and helped Rogue up. She handed the shotgun over to Rogue and went to undo the daggers holding Rachel back.  
  
Turning into her clear jello form, she started pulling at the daggers with all her might. This, was very noticeable to Magneto and Pyro as the daggers started unearthing themselves out of the wall.  
  
Magneto started to raise the daggers but too late, Rachel was already free and had started to shoot fusion power at Magneto.  
  
Another form crept up behind Pyro and just before he turned around, a solid leg struck him in the chest. A leg with black stockings and school shoes. LOL.  
  
But Night Crawler came up behind Victoria, just in time to whip his tail around her leg before she turned into nothing again.  
  
Victoria, or jello Victoria let out a squeal and in her startled form, didn't have the brains to nothing-ise herself.  
  
Rachel let out a sigh and shot a stream of power at Night Crawler's tail. There was a "poof!" and Night Crawler teleported himself in mid-air out of surprise. He fell heavily, and Rogue aimed the shotgun at the dot on his forehead and fired.  
  
[This is going down. . . it's almost over now. A little turn comes in the next chapter and a certain vegetarian has to save the day. ;D go steph!] 


	12. Here Comes the End

[shniff. This is going to be the last chapter.]  
  
+++ CHAPTER TWELVE +++  
  
Michelle was starting to get desperate. They weren't winning by much. In fact Wolverine had practically chopped Mystique's leg off. Michelle started drawing like crazy. It helped slightly... sorta.  
  
Out of the air came a venus fly trap, an axe, a horse, a textbook and lastly, Harry Potter. Oof! Michelle's artistic works were starting to overflow.  
  
Michelle picked up the axe and started chopping everything.  
  
The venus fly trap swallowed up the Palimino horse and Harry Potter stood there bewildered until Michelle's axe swung just over his head. Then he fled.  
  
"Oops," muttered Michelle when she saw that some dark brown hair had been chopped off. It looked like Harry couldn't face Cho for quite a while.  
  
Pyro walked up behind her.  
  
"Are you on our side?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeh. Duh. That's why I'm killing Wolverine and not you."  
  
Pyro smiled.  
  
Michelle giggled.  
  
Ugh.  
  
Ok, anyway, Michelle turned around just in time to duck a blow coming from Victoria.  
  
"Vicky!"  
  
"Yeah, well, well you went to join the enemy so how am I supposed to treat you? Am I supposed to hug you?" yelled Victoria.  
  
She was very upset. They had been classmates for a VERY long time. Inevitably, Michelle didn't care. Typical Mich.  
  
Vicky stuck out her tongue at Michelle and Michelle chucked the axe right in her face. Vicky's eyes widened and she immediately nothing-ied herself. Thank god.  
  
"Damn!" yelled Rachel when she saw that the axe had missed its target. But she shrugged and continued to zap Mystique. Mystique was starting to wear out. Maybe Rachel could even finish her off. That was of course until Mystique did a double flip and kicked Rachel in the stomach, sending her reeling, knocking into a now solid Victoria who had picked up the axe. Ouch! She fell from Rachel's impact and the head of the axe hit Wolverine on the head.  
  
Ooooh... someone was gonna have a major bump on their head for the next three weeks. But for now, he was out. Victoria was overcome by grief, Rogue had rushed to Wolverine's side and Night Crawler had teleported himself there as well.  
  
Iceman was left to hold everything up by himself. I pity for Iceman.  
  
Just in the nick of time coz Iceman is about to fall, his ice wall seems to be melting under Pyro's fire, Storm and Stephanie arrive.  
  
Storm whispers a little something in Stephanie's ear.  
  
Stephanie nods obviously scared and reaches out a hand.  
  
The venus fly trap suddenly starts to grow into a gigantic thing and swallows up everyone on Magneto's side.  
  
Including Michelle.  
  
Storm nods at everyone (who isn't in the venus fly trap) and they all join hands and Night Crawler teleports them back to the mansion...  
  
One heck of a ride, they finally arrive home and Wolverine is taken to properly recuperate while Xavier talks to everyone.  
  
"Well, I think we've all seen just how dangerous things can get."  
  
All of the girls nodded numbly.  
  
Victoria hung her head.  
  
"We lost Michelle. She... she joined Magneto."  
  
Rachel looked up and was about to pass one of her cynical remarks when she decided that now was not the time and quietly clamped her mouth shut.  
  
They were gonna face a lot things as they grew up. This was just the beginning.  
  
They all realised how dangerous being a mutant could be.  
  
But looking on the bright side of things...  
  
***  
  
"I hate this!" yelled Pyro.  
  
Michelle turned to Pyro. "Stop yelling! I have to concentrate!"  
  
Michelle tried to draw an axe again.  
  
They were still in the venus fly trap. It turned out that the venus fly trap wasn't that big and once they were all in it was very stuffy.  
  
Michelle finally got her axe done and savagely chopped her way out of the plant with everyone following closely behind.  
  
She cracked her knuckles.  
  
They were gonna pay for this... she'd make sure of it.  
  
***  
  
"Ouch!" said Victoria.  
  
"Hah!" laughed Rachel as she wacked her pillow on Victoria's head again.  
  
Victoria put down her laptop and picked up her own pillow.  
  
She started chasing Rachel around the bedroom trying to aim a good shot at her friend.  
  
Suddenly she had an idea.  
  
Out of nowhere a pillow hit Rachel.  
  
Rachel stumbled around to see a groggy shape smiling at her with jello-ish legs that were slowly becoming solid again.  
  
"Hey! That's cheating," she yelled.  
  
Victoria giggled.  
  
"I KN-OW!"  
  
[HEY, I know. Lame ending. Anyway, it's over. Took so long to write this damn thing. Yawn. I'm gonna start on my next story soon. Meanwhile, I'm co writing a story with Lunar Writer on fictionpress.com  
  
cyz!] 


	13. The ending or the kind of existant endin...

LOHA!  
  
Hello hello.  
  
Now, would anyone who happens to read my thing like LOTR? Coz if u do then you'd love this story by Quicksilver Angel called Chaos 2.  
  
It's the sequel to Chaos (duh) and has all the lovely characters which I use as well. That'd be coz we have the same friends (if you can call them that) and like to write about them. But the thing is, her writing is way better than mine so even though I'd love to say: NO! DON'T GO! I WANT YOU TO READ MINE! I hafta be a friend and promote for her. Hopefully she's doing the same thing for me. Otherwise there could a bit of strangling. 0_o she's way taller than me I dunno how I'm gonna strangle her.  
  
Ok, remember: CHAOS 2  
BY  
QUICKSILVER ANGEL 


End file.
